I will defend her
by peterpaaaan
Summary: The different side of Cat Valentine.


**I wanted to write something that showed a different side of Cat. I didn't want her to be the giggly Cat; I wanted her to be a strong person. So, this is my take on Cat.**

* * *

It's been almost two months since Beck and Jade broke up. I remember that day like it was yesterday. Jade was counting from the outside telling Beck that if he doesn't open that door before she reaches ten, they're done. I watched Beck struggle to go open that door. Why did he just open that door? He loves Jade, I could tell. I was sure Beck was going to make the right decision of opening that door, but he didn't. He stood there and walked right back to us, acting like nothing happened. Acting like the love of his life didn't just leave. Acting like Jade never existed. That broke my heart. It will always be Beck and Jade. Whether they know it or not.

For the past two months, our group hasn't been the same. Jade doesn't really talk much. Actually, she never yells anymore. She's always hiding or eating somewhere else. Jade and I used to have weekly sleepovers together, but we haven't had that in a while. I don't really like blaming people, but it was Beck's fault for changing her; for breaking her. Jade used to tell me that she was scared of being with Beck. I never fully understood what she meant until a month ago where I found her in the janitor's closet, rocking herself back and forth.

_I couldn't find Jade anywhere. She's always here. She never misses school; she hates it. I walked around the whole school and then I remembered. Duh, Jade loves hiding out at the janitor's closet. I peeked my head inside and I saw her. I saw Jade, but it wasn't her. The Jade I knew was the strongest person in the world. She would never let a guy hurt her like that. But, this girl. She was broken. She was sitting on the ground, hugging her knees. This girl was vulnerable._

_"Jadey?" I asked softly. She didn't look up or say anything. I was scared for her. I don't like seeing Jade sad. She doesn't deserve this sadness. "Can I come in?" I asked. She nodded her head slightly. I went farther inside, making sure I closed the door behind me. I walked towards her sitting right next to her. I didn't know what to do. I placed my arm around her shoulder, giving her one of those awkward hugs. She didn't pull away. She simply placed her head on my shoulder. "Jade, everything's going to be fine." _

_"No, it's not, Cat. I trusted Beck. I gave him everything that he deserved. I tried my best to be the girl he wanted me to be, but I guess that's not enough. I'm not enough. I'm never enough..." She trailed off. Hearing these words for Jade made my heart sank. When Jade West loves something, she gives her heart. She gives her soul. She gives her everything. That's who she is. "You know, Cat. Beck promised." She stated._

_"What do you mean?" It was an honest question. Beck promised? Promised what?_

_"He promised that he would never hurt me. He promised that if we ever gotten into a huge fight, we'd talk it out. He promised that I would never feel broken. He promised that he will never stop loving me. He promised me, Cat. Look at me. I'm a mess." I felt wetness on my shoulder. My best friend was crying and I couldn't mend her heart. All I could do was sit there and let her cry her eyes out. Beck Oliver broke my best friend and I don't think she can be fixed._

Every day, I would replay that scene in my head. Every day, I'd watch Jade walk down the halls with her head down. Every day, I watch Beck smile and laugh. How could he laugh and smile while my best friend was there breaking? How could he?

"Hey Cat," Beck said. "What's up?" He asked. He can't do this. He can't talk to me right now. I'm upset. I'm upset that he promised her. I didn't answer him. I guess, he knew I was upset. He placed his arm on my shoulder. That's when I snapped.

"Don't touch me, Beck. I hate you," I yelled at him. I don't really hate Beck, I was just mad...I think.

"Woah, Cat. What's the matter?" He asked. I watched his face turn from happy to confused in seconds.

"You. I hate you, Beck. You broke my best friend and you're enjoying every day with a smile and laugh while my best friend is crying her eyes out. Shame on you Beck Oliver. I hate you." I called out.

"Who? Cat, you're not making any sense to me." He said. What? Not making any sense. Is he stupid? Usually, I'm the stupid one, but he can't be serious. "Are you talking about Jade? To me, she seems fine." Fine? Fine? That's when I snapped big time.

"Fine? You think she's fine. No, Beck. She's not fine. You broke her. You broke her into a million pieces and you don't even care. She loved you, Beck. She trusted you. You know, for a fact, that when Jade loves something she gives everything and she gave you everything. You promised her to never hurt her. You promised her to love her forever. You promised, Beck. Because, you didn't open that stupid door, she's crying her eyes out everyday. And, I hate you for that. I hate you for changing Jade. I hate you so much," I yelled at him. I felt tears running down my face. I watched him. I watched the people staring at me, but I didn't care. Beck Oliver was the reason for hurting her. I watched as Tori and the gang came closer to us. Her face turning into confusion and then hurt.

"Cat, what's wrong?" Tori asked. I like Tori, but right now, I didn't want her here. I wanted this conversation to be dealt with Beck and I.

"Beck hurt Jade and I'm yelling at him for that," I stated.

"Why are you yelling at him? Jade is the person you should be yelling at. She's the one who started all the fights. She's the reason why she lost Beck in the first place," Tori said. I can't believe she just said that. I was angry at Beck, but now I'm angry at Tori.

"How could you say that? Jade is my best friend. She trusted Beck. Sure, she started all the fights with Beck, but that's because Jade was scared. Jade was scared of losing Beck. She wanted him to fight, because if he fought, she knew he was hers. I can't believe all of you are blind. Jade is a person, too. She has feelings." I watched their faces turn into sorrow. "I may be stupid at times, but Jade knows, I'm not. She's a true friend and even though, she doesn't like you, Tori. She will never bad mouth you behind your back." After my speech, I walked away.

No one will understand why Jade is my best friend. They won't understand why I protect her or defend her. They don't know Jade like I do. She's been there for me. She's the one whose always protected me. She's always the one I go to when I'm sad. She's the first person I go to when I have stories. She's my rock and I'm hers. Jade West is my best friend and I will defend her, no matter what.


End file.
